


A Friend along Midnight

by Frufrusc



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frufrusc/pseuds/Frufrusc
Summary: Tamlin breaks up with Feyre and she has finds herself calling Rhysand, looking for a friend to calm her down. AU
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

- I´m sorry it has to be this way, I just… don't want to do it anymore. – And with that Tamlin shrugged, uncomfortable, and stood up from her sofa. -I hope you find someone who gets you Feyre.

She couldn't help a sob escaped her lips as her four year long boyfriend gave her half a smile and walked towards the door. She stood herself and accompanied him.

_ Wait, no. Wait, please stop. _

__ She wanted to say, but the words didn´t come out. He was leaving her after all what they had gone through and she started to feel panic taking control of her body.

- Maybe we can have one last kiss? – He said, stopping at the door, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She slightly nodded, still in silence, and closed their distance.

It was a small kiss at first, and she had a hard time focusing on his lips instead of the warmth of silver on her face, but as fear took over, she pressed on the kiss and Tamlin let her. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, trying to make it last as long as they could, but it was finally him who broke the spell.

- I hope you have everything you want. – He said, with another smile on his face. And with that he opened the door and left her apartment.

She didn't know how much time she stood there, a hand on her chest and the other one covering her mouth, trying as hard as she could to stop the sure to come sobs that would take over her. She needed to find her phone, before the panic attacks would come and it would be too late for her to regain control. Still, it took her minutes to move towards the coffee table, every step threatening to make her come to her knees, her whole body aching at the movement.

She knew she could call Mor or Cassian, any of them would be at her apartment no longer than it would take them to grab their keys and ride as fast as they could. But she didn't want to hear the threats and screams directed to her now ex-boyfriend, not yet at least, that would come later. She debated for a second with the phone on her hand; he would come. She knew that. But she didn't want him to look at her when she was such a mess.

Suddenly the fear of loneliness crept up her torso and took over her chest. Her breaths started to become shallow, each time quicker and more superficial. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't stand it. Feyre clenched her eyes as hard as she could and grabbed her phone like her life depended on it.

_ Breath. Breath, Feyre. Just like you´ve done it before. _

It was no use and somehow it only made it worse.

_ I´m going to die. Oh god, I´m going to die. _

__ The thought started to bounce all over her head, and just because death was now an imminent threat looming over her, Feyre put herself together just enough to dial. The phone ranged twice before he answered.

- Darling? - A cocky voice answered

There was music sounding at the other side of the line. Jesus, had she interrupted him partying? Horror filled her as she realized what she'd done but that only made her breathing worse and a deep pain crossed her chest.

_ For god's sake, pull yourself together.  _

- Feyre. – There was concern now in his voice.

What was she doing, crying like a teenager over the phone because of a breakup? She should hang, but that would only make him more worried. So she tried speaking.

- Sorry, I´m sorry, I´m fine. – She managed to get out. The lie was evident, and she wanted to throw herself against a wall.

- Where are you? – The music had faded now and new sounds accompanied his voice. Traffic.

- I´m fine. I’m home, everything is fine. -She repeated, so he went along with her. 

- Oh, I'm sure you are darling, but I just happened to have a good bottle of wine and no one to share it with. Would you do me the favor of helping me? I'm afraid I'll have to drink it on my own otherwise. – She managed to smile in the middle of her spiraling.

- That would be very bad for your liver.

- Awful indeed. Is that a yes?

She kept silent for a moment.

- Thank you, Rhys.

- It's my liver who has to thank you darling, I´ll be there in ten minutes.

As promised, Rhysand knocked on her door ten minutes later, hands full of bags and concern hidden behind a cool smile. Feyre had made herself go to the bathroom and breath until she could feel her face again and had just finished cleaning her face up from the tears when he had arrived. It was still puffy and red nonetheless, but there was nothing she could do about it.

- What happened? – He asked as he frowned at her.

- I´m sorry. It was stupid.

- Stop saying you are sorry. – He left the bags on the floor and gently grabbed her by the arms to examine her. – It was him wasn't it?

At that her lips started to wobble.

- Oh Feyre, I´m sorry darling. – He said as he hugged her.

- I should've seen it coming anyway. – She answered with a shrug against his chest. Rhysand didn't answer at that and held her under the open door until he felt her calming down again. He was about to speak when he heard her sniff at the bags. – Is that Chinese?

Her voice came muffled against his clothes and still unstable from crying but he grinned on top of her hair.

- They say there's nothing that can't be fixed with a little Chinese and a bottle of wine.

- If by they, you mean the people at the restaurant down below, I think at least their slogan has worked for someone. - Feyre huffed as she separated from him.

They took the bags inside and started serving the absurd amount of food Rhysand had gotten for them. Only when they had seated on the sofa Tamlin had left her just some minutes ago and had sip from their glasses of wine, did she found the courage to start talking.

- He broke up with me. – She almost whispered. Rhysand´s lips became a tight line and her eyes filled with tears. – He's right you know, I´m constantly defying him anyways so…

- You are not excusing him, are you?

- I just, I get it.

Something like anger crossed Rhys eyes but it left as quick as it had come.

- I know you can't see it right now, and that's fine. – He said quietly. – But you needed this, even if you don't want it.

Rhysand was looking at his glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world and she just stared at him.

- I hope one day you can see yourself as you really are, not just frowning at your stubbornness and snorting at your dreams but owning them. – He continued. – You deserve that. So, as I see it, he did nothing but a favor to you, his character aside.

She didn't know what to say, because deep down some part of her knew it was true. She didn't really love herself, maybe she'd never really gotten there and Tamlin, as much as she loved him, gave her everything she didn't have the courage to get by herself. Still, she was too afraid to acknowledge that out loud.

- What do you dream of? – She said just to change the subject, but didn´t expect Rhys to tense in response. He took a minute before he started talking again.

- For my wishes to be answered. – Feyre snorted at his response.

- That's just evading the question. – She complained.

- Well, I guess it was poorly formulated then. -He gave her a cocky grin.

- Cunning bastard. -Feyre said under her breath and earned a chuckle from him. – To the dreams that are answered, Rhys. – She said as she raised her glass and for just a fraction of a second she thought he might not raise his to meet her. He gave her a look she didn´t quite decipher and pulled out half a smile as they cheered.

They spend the rest of the night talking and trying tiny bites of food here and there, and though she had eaten a considerable amount, Feyre couldn´t resist as he had gotten her favorite of everything. After that she had laughed so much, she felt almost guilty about doing it since Tamlin had broken up with her mere hours ago. But there would be plenty of time to be sad, and she would for sure, so she just held on to the distractions Rhysand kept offering her as they competed over who could get more dumplings into their mouths before one of them actually needed to breathe. Against all odds she did and Rhysand almost choked on his laughter as he saw her trying to battle six dumplings down her throat. 

By four in the morning they had talked about what was waiting for them a few months later when college was finished, drank two bottles of wine, eaten almost everything on the table and when everything was over a twist of fear settle in her stomach as she wondered what was going to happen when he left her apartment and she had to face her life again. It must have shown because Rhysand stood from the floor and walked towards her laptop.

- It wouldn't be a worthy night if it didn't end with a masterpiece movie, would it?

So they installed themselves on the sofa again, a blanket thrown over them as Rhysand played an animated movie about a bunny's dream to become a cop. She cracked a laugh when she noticed what they were watching and gave him an incredulous look.

- I like it. – He shrugged. – so judgy. -He whispered so she would hear. 

Feyre gave him a huff in answer and accommodated herself again on the couch. He had chosen it because it was nothing that could disturb her, she couldn't help but notice. They were two thirds into the movie when she turned to him to comment on the plot twist, when she found a sleeping Rhysand resting on the pillows. His lips were partly opened and she took a minute to appreciate the curves of his lashes resting on his cheeks and the way the light waves of his hair framed his face. He looked peaceful and something in her met the feeling too as she whispered before closing her eyes next to him.

- I hope the stars listen, Rhys, I really hope they answer your dreams.


	2. I watch you rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand has prepared a surprise to reassure Feyre she´s capable of anything after having a bad break up.

Rhysand held the shoes just inches above her head with a satisfied grin on his face.

- Absolutely not. – She said with a frown.

- Oh come on, where is your spirit for adventure?

- Focusing on the ones that won't kill me.

He rolled his eyes at her.

- Scared darling?

- That's the best line you could come up with? – Feyre asked, raising her brows and Rhysand let out a displeased sound.

- I'm determined to show you how much fun you've missed.

- I´ve noticed that part. - She interrupted.

- Besides I could use watching you fall on your face for a couple of hours. – Feyre huffed and turned to leave before he grabbed her arm with a laugh.

- I won't let you fall, Feyre.

She knew he didn't mean it as anything more than keeping her body intact in their attempt to roller skate, but something inside her cracked at the words, nonetheless. No more than two weeks ago she had been let down for who she thought was the love of her life, and even though Rhys was no more than a friend, she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt in any way he could avoid. She turned to look at him with what must have turned out as grief for the gaze she got in return. Rhysand let only a moment pass before he raised the roller skaters again.

- You can't tell me it won't be a great story.

Feyre grimaced while fixing her eyes, for a second, on the pair of boots like they were spiders.

- You better hope I don´t fall.

- I'll compensate for any damage with pizza, I swear on my honor. – At that she let an ironic snort.

Rhysand lifted a hand to his chest with an offended expression.

- What's that supposed to mean?

But she just smiled at him and grabbed his wrist leading them to the concrete edge on the side of the park. She'd never roller skated before and was honestly more than a little nervous to put her balance to a test, so she let him strap the boots and pads for her before he rose in his own skates and gave her a grin.

- Ready?

- For pizza, sure. – But she took the hand he was offering and stood carefully while trying to distribute her weight evenly on the wheels. She looked like a terrified newborn deer and he couldn't stop a loud laugh as he threw his head back. – Rhysand. -She growled in warning without taking her eyes off the floor.

- You are doing great, I´m going to move us.

- Don´t. – Her eyes were still fixed in their skates and her whole body was stiff as a board. Still, Rhysand just needed a graceful move of his legs to made them slowly advance towards the rink.

- Ok, first. It feels strange because you are taller than usual, you´ll be less terrified if you bend your knees. Yes, just like that.

She would have insulted him, but Feyre found herself too submerged in survival mode to spare any attention towards something else.

- Now we are going to move. You will have to gently take one step from the ground and push. – This was a little more difficult to achieve, her nails dug deep in his forearms but he didn't complain as she tried to find her balance again and push herself forwards. – Hey look, we are moving.

- I´m sorry, is that a surprise I hear in your voice? – She risked a glance in his direction and watched him fight the wobbling of his lower lip.

- I just thought this might take a little longer, you are doing great. Now I´m going to let you go.

- No, Rhysand. -Panic filled her voice. – I swear I'm going to throw you a roller skate in the face if you so much as-

But it was too late, and he got himself free of her grasp.

- I´ll be right behind you, look you are still going. – He sounded delighted and because she couldn´t turn to see him, she focused on herself and kept moving her feet as he´d taught her. Her arms were spread wide at her sides as she tried not to fall and with each step, but with each impulse Feyre found her body going straighter and her muscles relaxed just enough for her to let out a nervous laughter.

- I'm doing it.

- I told you.

They went like that for a few minutes and though she knew she looked like a child trying to learn how to walk, she found herself smiling at her progress, thinking about what she could do in a couple of hours. After a while with Rhysand at her back she dared look behind and give him a smile. 

- Well now I feel kind of silly watching-

- Feyre looked at– Rhysands raised his voice and reached out to her, but it was too late. She´d been stupid, for a moment she was looking at Rhysand and the next thing she knew, she was a tangled mess of limbs sprawled on the floor. – Fuck – She heard him say under his breath as he rushed to the ground.

She was slightly disoriented, but she knew nothing had been broken. Feyre frowned up to the wall that had appeared out of the bloom and repressed the impulse to stick her tongue out at it. The helmet hadn't been an exaggeration after all.

- Are you all right? – A face framed by black gentle curls came into vision, brows close together in worry.

- Garlic sticks should be added to your compensation package. – She snorted as she touched her head and let out an indignated sight – Let´s do it again.

Rhysand´s expression went from preoccupied, to surprised, to amused in a matter of seconds.

- The ruler has spoken. – He stood and offered his hand once more.

- Just don´t let go of me until I tell you. – She said with renewed determination.

- I thought you'd want to get the hell out of here.

- It's personal now. – She muttered in response, and though she couldn't see it, Rhysand gave her a small smile and nodded. There was the fire he loved so much about her.

So they kept practicing, over and over. At first they completed the circuit a couple of times with Rhys keeping a slight touch over her waist so he could grab her in case something like a wall suddenly appeared in front of her- and she dared tried to hit him when he mentioned it. When she finally felt more secure, he let her go and made the circuit all over again until she could laugh and joke freely while she moved in the roller skates. He found himself smiling at the view, it had been a long time since he'd seen her so alive, and it was more than he could ask for. When an hour had gone by, they were exhausted.

- I think it is a good time for me to repay that debt, don´t you think?

- Yeah, that's probably the best idea you´ve had all day. – She said jokingly.

So they changed to their usual shoes and for a moment both of them looked confused at the odd feeling of the lack of wheels. It was a shame that the only one there to register it was a white-haired skater that smirked at the clearly new pair roller skaters.

The restaurant was only a couple of blocks from there and they decided to walk instead of riding Rhysand´s car. They moved in comfortable silence, a calming joy setting in each of their chests while a smile lingered in Feyre´s lips. When they reached the place and took a seat in the terrace between two small braziers, they ordered like they'd been to war.

- Did you get a response from that practice you wanted to get in? – She asked.

- I did. As a matter of fact, they are in need of a new psychologist.

- Oh. – For some reason she didn't expect that. – I should've asked before, I´m sorry. That's really great, we should celebrate.

- Nothing to be sorry about. – He said as he took a slice of pizza and raised his eyebrows in an accomplice look and almost whispered – We are celebrating darling.

Feyre couldn´t help the blush that reached her cheeks.

- What about you?

- What about it?

- Have you thought about what you want to do? – He said with a shrug trying not to give it any importance. Feyre sight and seemed to sink into the chair.

- I… It's just overwhelming. All my plans were with Tamlin, I was supposed to move to Europe with him, try and have my own gallery art, maybe just paint for myself and have a part time job. - Feyre pressed her lips together with her sight lost on the table. 

- You don't want to do that anymore?

She stayed quiet for a moment, trying to find the words. 

- At first it seemed too big of a plan to make on own. But now, I just don't think I want it anymore, I was in love with the idea of starting my life with him there, not of the place itself. So now, I just want to fall in love with myself again before I can figure out what I want to do next.

Feyre suddenly noticed she´d said much more than she had intended too and closed her mouth shut. Rhysand´s eyes were fixed on her as he studied her face in silence for a long while.

- What? – She finally said.

- You'll laugh.

- I won´t.

- You will, you laugh when you get nervous.

- Here comes the phycologist.

- It's not a phycology thing, it's an attention thing.

- Just say it already. – She said.

- I´m proud of you. – He returned, all amusement had faded from his voice and he looked at her in all seriousness. She didn't expect it, and instead of laughing, her lips parted in surprise and they started at each other in silence.

- Thank you. – Feyre finally said in a low voice.

She broke their stare, neither of them knowing what to say next, until Rhysand smiled at the half eaten slice in his hand.

- Cassian would´ve probably hidden inside your suitcase if you were to leave the country. 

She laughed as she pictured the scene in her head.

- Maybe he would just have killed Tamlin and saved himself from a very uncomfortable trip.

- I bet you´re right. – He chuckled when suddenly his eyes widened and he smiled dangerously at her.

- Whatever you are about to say, there is no way I'm doing it.

- You just had the time of your life after that same declaration of stubbornness.

- And I almost got a concussion.

He huff.

- You barely have a scratch. -He finished eating and leaned in his chair. – You need to take baby steps.

- I do. – She said carefully.

- Something that gives you some control over your life.

Feyre just gave him a suspicious look, not knowing where this was headed.

- A last step to adulthood. – And then she knew.

- No.

- Yes.

- I will definitely kill myself.

- So you lived a great life. – He shrugged. – I did as well, we´ll do it together.

- I don't need to drive.

- It isn't a matter of driving, you´ve been scared of this for years. After achieving it you´ll be confident you can face anything. You will have finished college, pay your own bills, and have a license. You won´t depend on anyone for anything ever again.

She had to admit, put like that, it sounded appealing. Tamlin usually drove her anywhere she needed, but that also meant she had to do some convincing in the process of where he seemed fitted for her to be at, and though Rhys and Mor carried her without a question, she wouldn't have to feel like a ten year old every time they came to pick her up. Besides Tamlin´s face if he ever knew would be pure gold. She pondered her options for a second, not wanting to let him know he had somehow convinced her without even having to try. Feyre gave him a critical look and sighted. 

- Please don´t let me crash.

Rhysand smiled.

- To the road towards independence Feyre. – He said as he lifted his glass. - We start tomorrow morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would absolutely love to see them learning how to drive. What do you think would be Rhysand´s profession in this world? I actually had a hard time with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a little fluff in my life and I´m thinking of adding some other small scenes where they can develop their relationship and discover something more than friendship. Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.


End file.
